


Ramble

by an li (spiderhan)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Aged-Up Characters, Angst, College, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Rambling Poetry, Spoken Poetry, angst with happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderhan/pseuds/an%20li
Summary: he rambles and ramblesin all of his poemsabout how much he loves himuntil there are no morepoems to writeno more poems to readno more poemsto tell him how much he is loved





	Ramble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geborgenheit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geborgenheit/gifts).



 

_October 1, 2018_

_**"What’s up, Park Uni? Do you feel the Christmas Season already?"** _

__

_**"Oh shut up, Chan. It’s just October, there isn’t even snow yet!"** _

__

_**"Woojin-ah, Christmas is every day! The spirit of giving and sharing is present in our everyday lives. A mere lending of a ballpoint pen to a deskmate is enough to celebrate the Christmas-"** _

__

**_"We know Chan, you love Christmas. Just get on with the announcements, yeah?"_ **

****

**_"Oh, right. Sorry about that, Park Uni. It’s just that Christmas is such a magical time of the year, and everyone is filled with love, kindness-"_ **

****

**_"Alright, that’s it Chan. Get out of here."_ **

****

"The hosts do know that the whole school is listening to them flirt, right?" Minho cut in as he placed his food tray on top of the table and sat on the chair opposite Jisung.

 

Jisung merely chuckled as he picked at the food on his plate. "Let them be. We both know Chan-hyung is a chicken and can’t just confess to Woojin-hyung." He then shoved a forkful of lettuce leaves in his mouth and munched away. Jisung looked around the cafeteria as chewed on his food, his wide eyes carefully observing the people around him.

 

Somewhere to his far left, he could see one of his friends, Lee Felix, laughing at something so hard, his voice cracking and his face turning tomato red. There was a crash somewhere to his right, and Jisung turned his head to the opposite direction and saw Hwang Hyunjin, one of the most handsome guys in the Engineering department, but also one of the kindest people Jisung had ever met in his life. He was helping a girl stand up from the floor, on his face a warm smile. Jisung could see that Hyunjin’s shirt was stained with what looked like coffee. Sometimes, he wondered how Hyunjin could be so kind and forgiving to people who had done him wrong. Hell, the girl he was helping up was probably the one who spilled coffee all over him, but he just _smiled_ at her as if she didn’t ruin his school uniform.

 

_"Jisung, there’s no use if you hold a grudge against someone. Not only do you keep getting angry at someone, you might even ruin your relationship with them. It’s better to understand, forgive, forget, and if you can’t stomach seeing that person again, just avoid them."_

_Oh, Hyunjin, how I wish it was that easy to forgive someone._

"You know, Jisung, you look like a bunny nibbling on carrots when you eat," Minho cut off Jisung’s thoughts, snapping him back into reality. Jisung was slightly disoriented with his previous thoughts that he had to to pause for a few moments ot process what Minho had just told him.

 

"Did you— did you just call me a _bunny_?" Jisung asked with an incredulous tone to his voice. "Wha—what do I even have in common with a _rabbit_?"

 

Minho then pointed to his mouth and his cheeks. "The pouting lips and the puffed out cheeks while munching...actually, you don’t look like a bunny. You’re more like a squirrel."

 

Aghast, Jisung threw a lettuce leaf at Minho’s face, which the latter barely avoided. "Why the hell would you call me an _animal?_ If anything, you’re the one who acts like an animal here."

 

Minho’s eyes widened as if he was offended. " _Excuse me,_ but I am a very civilized human being."

 

Jisung scoffed at the preposterous words coming out of his friend’s mouth. " _Civilized?_ Don’t even try to lie to me, Min-"

 

**_"And last but not the least, we have the Twelve Poems of Christmas Poem Writing Competition!"_ **

****

**_"Woojin, what is this all about?"_ **

****

**_"Well, Chan, and all of Park Uni, it’s a chance for all the up and coming poets to showcase their talents in poem writing, with various themes related to Christmas and its elements."_ **

****

**_"Ooh! Can I write a poem about love then? Mistletoe kisses?"_ **

****

**_"Huh, always the romantic, aren’t we, Chan? But, yes, you can talk about anything in your poem, as long as there are some elements about Christmas within it."_ **

****

**_"Well, when does this start, and how does this go?"_ **

****

**_"You can start sending your entries as early as today! Every day, from Sunday to Thursday at 8:00 am, we will open the Stray Radio Twitter Page’s DMs and will close it at 8:12 am. Within this time, students, you can submit your poems in any form that you want. Remember, it must be an original poem. Plagiarism is a big no-no! All the entries sent to our DMs will be judged by the Literature majors. But, don’t worry! All your poems will be submitted to them anonymously, so there is no bias whatsoever in the choosing of the poems. Further instructions will be posted on the Stray Radio Twitter Page and seen in posters posted on the Student Council Bulletin Board. Have a good day, Park Uni!"_ **

****

**_"First classes start in exactly 15 minutes, so those who have them, better hasten your pace and get to class! See you again at 12:30 for more announcements and song requests, here at Stray Radio!"_ **

****

By the end of the radio show, Jisung’s hand was badly shaking as he held his forkful of lettuce, giving his food with a determined gaze.

 

"Hey, Jisung-ah, didn’t you hear Chan? First classes start in 15 minutes. Shouldn’t you get going?" Minho asked as he waned a hand in front of Jisung, trying to snap him out of his trance.

 

Maybe, Jisung did hear him because his head snapped up, surprising Minho and making him retract his hand. "What did you say?" Jisung said, his voice a little off, as if he just woke up from a dream.

 

"I said, classes start in 15 minutes. Won’t you attend it?" Jisung’s eyes then widened as it sunk in him. "Oh, crap! My class is at the next building!" He then looked at Minho with pleading eyes, and the latter imemediately knew what he would ask of him.

 

Minho just rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Jisung as if shoo-ing him away. "Okay, okay, you can go, Jisung-ah. I’ll clean up after you."

 

Jisung grinned so widely right after, Minho almost forgot that he owed him so _much._ "Thank you, hyung!"

 

Minho scoffed at Jisung’s poor attempt at appeasing him. "So you’re using the hyung card just now? You still owe me one and many more. Just," Minho sighed at Jisung who was just shoving his things messily in his bag, "hurry up and get to class."

 

“Yes, hyung!” Jisung cheerfully said as he slung his bag over his shoulder and dashed towards class.

 

Minho just looked at Jisung running and couldn’t help but shake his head at the younger’s actions. 

 

“You are just like him,” he mumbled under his breath as he cleaned up his and Jisung’s table.

 

Jisung owes him a _lot._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m sorry for the long wait on this fic. I had a little issue with my business and I wasn’t able to find time to write nor publish in the midst of all the financial mess. This story will be filled with flow of consciousness kind of poetry; it won’t be perfect, but is raw and straight from the heart. This story will talk about pain, loneliness, and letting go. It may hurt to read (both the story and maybe a couple of grammatical errors), but I assure you, our lead characters will have a content ending. Thank you for your patience, and happy reading!


End file.
